


Steven Universe Ficlets

by MartyrInsomnia (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MartyrInsomnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe Ficlets I update whenever I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't lose yourself

The water stirred beneath my feet as I pulled on the chains that connected Jasper and I.  
Every moment I move every step I take is filled with undying pain, if she gained control its all over.

Pulling into the deep dark ocean~

I could feel myself slipping as my breath ran ragged. I don't know how long I've been down here nor do I care. Jasper is my responsibly no one else's.

Chain-bound in a downward motion  
No air, no sun

I didn't regret fusing with Jasper someone had to keep her under lock and key, why not me?  
I hardly ever talked to her she was too stubborn and narrow minded she wouldn't understand my reasoning.

And I know we're the wrong invention 

I only worry about Steven and what he's getting himself into. Jasper believes he's Rose Quartz  
though that is partially the truth I don't want to think about what she would do to him.

I don't click with the harsh intention  
Look what you've done

“LAZULI!” I turned facing the other I wasn't focusing clearly.  
There she was standing right in front of me  
We both seem to be in control of Malachite but we're still unstable.

And if I break down  
this world is ending by your hand in mine~

“Jasper!” I gasped trying to move away from the bigger gem  
I could see her hand reaching for me I could feel myself losing control once again.  
I could feel her fingers around my neck as I groaned in pain, my cuffs chafed my skin as I struggled to get free. I once again felt like a prisoner.

So don't save me, drowning like a hero  
I am here to pin down this fight  
I'll be Malachite

“We're going to defuse now!” Jasper commanded me. “I'm not one of your soldiers!”  
I retorted narrowing my eyes at her I wasn't afraid of her, I was afraid of what would happen if we defused.

There was a stinging sensation across my face as my small frame hit the ground. I now looked up at Jasper  
I could hear her shouting at me but the words were muffled  
Jasper pulled me up by hair we both now facing face to face.

You care about the world you're saving  
Who cares about the dream you're chasing?  
Get out of my head!

“We will defuse.” Jasper commanded me again. I narrowed my eyes at her  
“And if we don't?” I questioned only mildly irritated I was hanging by my hair.

“I'll shatter you, you'll never see the light of day again!” Jasper threatened  
Though I'd rather ignore Jasper all together I have to make a choice this time. If she shatters my gem we'll defuse but, if we defuse all together who knows what could happen.

“Go ahead.”  
I was determined, determined that nothing would get in my way.

Remember we came to an agreement  
You said you would help me see this thru!  
Well this isn't what I said!

I knew Jasper didn't even have the strength to shatter my gem perhaps crack it but nothing major.

Jasper scoffed if I wanted to kill you I most likely would have done it already.  
Jasper is just a coward she doesn't have the guts just the ego.

And if I break down  
this world is ending by your hand in mine!

I felt a sting across my back as my legs gave out everything felt numb and I couldn't move.  
She cracked my gem, I've underestimated her.

So don't leave me drowning like a villain!  
Cause you know I was always right.. We'll be malachite

A soft substance rubbed against my skin as my fluttered open. where am I? Where is Jasper?

Don't speak, you'll ruin it, ruin it  
Don't move, you'll ruin us, ruin us!

 

The thought of Jasper escaping the ocean haunted my thoughts. But most importantly where am I?


	2. You're Getting Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's POV of Rose's and Greg's relationship (vent fic)

I looked at that human... thing that had been waiting outside the gate for Rose Quartz. This had been going on for a solid week, what does Rose see in him? I sighed as I sat down as Rose went to fetch the hairless ape creature.   
What did he have that I didn't? Was he because he was a new species therefor intriguing and different?   
He can't fuze like gems can, that's the essential connection between two gems. The pearl pondered her thoughts as she watched the two figures dancing happy as can be.   
Or maybe.. 

It's me she's grown tired of, maybe she doesn't want a defective pearl around anymore.   
Was what poked at the back of her mind haunting her.   
But Pearl knew that wasn't true, she knew that Rose loved her way more than.. Greg If not twice more!   
Rose wasn't going to leave her behind right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted anything in forever and this is super short! But I'm on spring break and hopefully I can write more.

**Author's Note:**

> Song written by AwkwardMarina


End file.
